Machines Back to Humans
by Cyrelia J
Summary: Their world ravaged by war, the Cybertronians have spent millennia searching for Eden: a famed planet that exists outside yet in every facet of time and space, capable of eternally sustaining life. What they find now, is Earth. SLASH AU
1. Prologue: Princes of the Universe

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended I'd give my left tit for a Megatron vibrator though...

Brief Author's Note: This is the only warning you're going to get more specific than what are indicated - There are too many fanfic warnings for me to list them here. If you are squicked by **anything**, think twice before reading this fic. Assume that there will be squicky parts of some type. This is slash. The characters are humanoids, but not human. If you've made it this far, enjoy the fic!

Machines Back to Humans

By Cyrelia J

Prologue

Princes of the Universe

_Milky Way Galaxy, Orion Belt, 2005_

"We're not gonna make it," Astrotrain said with a grim expression as he surveyed the monitors. The hulking transport mech sat in the navigator's chair, thick fingers deftly keying in their current trajectory. "Ain't even gonna clear the fraggin' belt."

On the bridge of the Decepticon ship, the remaining command personnel held court, Megatron, ancient gladiator, the Slagmaker, they called him, seated in the captain's chair on the upper deck. The lights above glinted off the silver helm he wore, his craggy, hard face lined deep with consideration and displeasure as he listened to the pessimistic evaluation. He turned to Shockwave, brow furrowed, the one eyed tactical officer meeting his gaze levelly, as if expecting the question.

"Do you agree with the current assessment?" he asked. Astrotrain fought the urge to roll his eyes at the inevitable second guess. One lousy miscalculation in the Kuiper belt a hundred years ago...

"He is correct, my lord. And even were we to clear this arm of the galaxy, we wouldn't last a day out of it. In our current state we couldn't even hope to match a Junkyion vessel."

"Hook," Megatron began, as if he were already in front of him, and Soundwave brought the Constructicon up on the large view screen in response almost instantaneously, "Engine Status?" The engineer turned to face the monitor. With a long, elegant finger, he pushed the silver spectacles up the bridge of his nose over two piercing green eyes seeming immune to the severity of the situation.

He chuckled softly, full lips upturned, pale gray skin flushed with amusement. The Decepticon leader quirked a brow at the laugh. "Do you find something funny about this, Hook?" he asked, annoyed.

With a fearless toss of his head the long violet ponytail at the nape of his neck swinging, Hook managed a snort.

"Lord Megatron, we're preparing to jettison the entire warp core into space. Engine status? What engine? We'll be running that impulse relic from our auxiliary power. I you want **my **expert opinion we should-"

"I don't," came the dangerous reply. "Astrotrain how-"

"At impulse?" the triple changer interrupted with an incredulous sputter, ignoring the deadly look from the tyrant. "We'll be lucky to make it to the nearest gas planet at impulse... Hey, egghead!" he shot the newly acquired human lingo up to the disdainful, delicate face, "I thought you were gonna force the thing at half cruise. At least then we could-"

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard the howls of a primitive hominid!" the Constructicon declared, holding up a hand. Aristocratic features drawn up haughtily at the affront to his expertise he shot back the heated retort. "Does it really think it's going to second guess **my** genius, **my**unparalleled intellect-" Scrapper coughed and he amended without missing a beat. "**Our** unparalleled intellect? Does it really think," he exclaimed, hands in the air, "That if it hoots and shouts into the sky long enough-"

"That's enough." Megatron's voice cut through the two of them, like a cohesive light sword -clean, smooth- and Starscream, standing behind him barely hid a smirk.

"Set a course for the nearest terran planet, Astrotrain," Megatron ordered with a quick dismissal to the affronted engineer. "Our scans show the civilization at pre warp, but we can make do with whatever resources they have available. We've gotten by with worse."

"Of course, Mighty Megatron," Starscream smoothly added as he stepped to the forefront. "Had you heeded my warning as we approached the Perseus arm we might not be in this situation." Hand resting on a slim hip, he looked up to the main display, and the vastness of space stretching out around him. Megatron turned, eyes briefly, almost imperceptibly, tracing a line down the strong yet lithe body.

Starscream's angular red eyes were narrowed just so to match the smirk on his dark, gunmetal visage. He stood tall, proud, the form fitting red and white cyber armor perfectly accentuating his more prominent assets- or obscenely large posterior as Hook was fond of saying. As with the rest of the seekers, the armor was open at the back to allow further venting for their amped ionic thrusters. Long, black microbraided hair trailed down over the opening, setting off the enticing naked curve. It pulled away from his tattooed face, accentuating the high cheekbones. Truly, the air commander was a work of art. At least until he opened his mouth again. "How, can we expect you to lead us to Eden, glorious leader, when you cannot so much as guide us through an asteroid field?"

Megatron rose then, his face like a thundercloud. The eyes of the upper echelons turned to him then expectant. Shockwave managed an impressive display of disapproval with a completely impassive expression. The singular optic seemed to glow, the catlike slit shining from the black sclera surrounding it. Blitzwing and Astrotrain looked almost eager to see the seeker go flying aft over head, Soundwave ignored the entire display, visored face focused solely on his own station.

Starscream wet his lips, leaning in further, looking up at the fearsome gladiator who dwarfed him, basking in the tense silence. _C'mon, Buckethead, hit me. Show the rest how weak you are. Show them who's really in control. _The hand raised and those red eyes danced almost eagerly when there came a loud beep from the communications console.

"Optimus Prime hails us, Lord Megatron," Soundwave intoned blandly.

With a hiss, and a look vowing this would not go unforgotten, Megatron resumed his seat in the captain's chair, with an air of inherent authority.

"Put him through."

"Megatron!" The Autobot leader's face appeared, just as aged, but with a weariness his Decepticon counterpart didn't possess. His blue eyes wee tired, sad and yet full of determination, his stubbled jaw set and angry. It put Megatron in a better mood instantly, the conciliatory grin spreading his shrewd face. "Why have you altered your course? You gave your word when we let you exit the Perseus arm unmolested that you were headed back to repair and only that."

"And I kept my word, Prime," the decepticon leader offered with a casual shrug, watching the broad shoulders of the other tense. "The damage our ship has sustained is far too extensive surely your scans show that. We won't make it out of the Orion belt. The third planet from that star is the only viable-"

"'Ah told you Prime, he can't be trusted!" the grizzled Ironhide shouted from the background and with a raise of his hand, Optimus silenced the veteran.

"You won't survive a direct assault, Megatron! Not if your ship is as crippled as you claim. Let us haul it from here and-"

"And be at your mercy, Prime? We'd sooner perish!" He turned to Soundwave. "End transmission."

"Megatron! You can't-"

"Do you see this?" Starscream cried from his side. "The fool would just as soon throw away the lot of us for the sake of his own ego!"

"Blow it out yer afterburner, Screamer," Blitzwing snapped as he rose then, massive arms crossed. "The rest of us ain't sniveling cowards."

"Coward?" he hissed. "Again his ridiculous machismo has cost us a golden opportunity!" Drawing himself up, the seeker continued his high pitched shriek, waving his arms, attention turning back to the seated leader. "We could have had them! We could have waited until the moment was right and slagged the lot of them, seized their ship and-"

"Enough, Starscream. We don't have time for your ill conceived schemes." Expression darkening into a nasty smile, the air commander circled him then once almost coquettishly, the two of them engaged in the ancient dance.

"You forget, Lord Megatron, who it was that held this miserable lot of in the palm of his hand while Kaon burned." He stopped, hands on the back of the seat, leaning in obscenely close. His voice dropped lower. "You forget who was it that had you- ACK!" He squawked indignantly as Megatron's booted foot kicked him square in the chest. It wasn't hard enough to cause him to fly into the wall, but instead his backwards momentum carried him over the rail to the lower level. Flipping impressively in mid air, catlike, he landed on his feet. Starscream looked up, furious.

"As always, Starscream you wallow in your past successes while pretending to look to the future." Megatron chastised, looking down feigning disinterest.

"Then perhaps, you old relic, we should settle this once and for all!" There was a chuckle from the ancient warrior.

"As always, Starscream you talk big... when everything about you is small." He stood and walked over to consult with a snickering Astrotrain. Trembling with rage, Starscream raised his arm, the skin on his palm retracting. "No one turns their back on me!" He fired, the laser aimed dead for Megatron's massive back. Soundwave turned from his station with an almost frantic,

"Lord Megatron!"

Raising his energy shield with the back of his large hand, the shot from his second deflected harmlessly to the ceiling. Staring down the suddenly docile air commander, he was about to retaliate when the entire ship was rocked.

"Scrapper!" He bellowed, Soundwave once again automatically responding by COMing the chief engineer below deck. The rather harried Constructicon looked into the monitor then, large bespectacled brown eyes blinking rapidly to clear the smoke. "Shields?" Megatron demanded.

"Are taking a pounding, my lord!" he yelled, finishing the sentence in his usual quirky manner as the ship was rocked again.

"Shields at seventy-five percent," called Hook from the back console.

"Are they-?"

"Holding? No. At this rate we're looking at a full hull breach in no time."

"We got fire!" Bonecrusher called almost orgasmically and Long Haul shoved the androgynous pyromaniac out of the way as he aimed the emergency fire hose at the blaze.

"We should probably bring some of the others out of stasis to put out the fires, my lord," Scrapper suggested with a calm that belied his anxiety. Starscream hissed at the suggestion, leaping gracefully back to the upper deck of the bridge with ease, gripping the rail as the ship rocked again.

"We can't risk it! Caught in an explosion in space? Better to separate the ship if we can't handle the fires!"

"Forget it, not in this part of space."

"Shields at sixty percent, Lord Megatron!"

"Evasive maneuvers?" Starscream asked, running to Astrotrain at the lull, passing the helmed commander.

Astrotrain grunted noncommittally , his eyes flickering fast as any sophisticated computers across the various quadrants that flashed on the screen. He grunted again -louder this time - as the back of his head was cuffed.

"Are you even listening to me, you shiftless oaf?"

"Cram it, Screamer! This ain't the sky! It's space. This is **my** world here." The ship banked hard to the right, and there was a raucous from the engineering room as another violent explosion set off. Scrapper found himself unceremoniously toppled. From the catwalk Mixmaster leapt, riding the blast, propelling through the air with a wild whoop as he landed on his feet after a rather showy midair flip. He danced into Scrapper's place with a skip as if he were enjoying the wild ride.

"Fifty percent, Lord Megatron!" The diminutive 'con interjected standing on tiptoes to come into view of the lens. The skin on the upper left of his face had burned away, the complex red ocular scope whirring and visible. An annoyed expression crossed the youthful face, his usual stool having rolled off into the distance. Impetuous, and completely lacking retraint, he spit, secondary salivary glands letting the deadly corrosive fly at the wall where the surveillance was encased. Deftly removing the camera from the sizzling hole, the acid seared away the flesh of his fingers. Pain receptors perpetually offline, he merely blinked and shrugged. The Cybertonium endoskeleton was, after all, immune to the corrosive. He held the lens, looking into it wearing a wide grin. "C'mon boss, let's use the bio weapons," he implored, violet eye swirling madly as it was wont to do.

"That's getting docked from your allotment," Soundwave said cooly from where he sat, completely unruffled, not a dark blue hair out of place. Mixmaster affected a rather innocent pout. A considering hand on his jaw, Megatron regarding the bouncing chemist warily.

"S'a bio agent that feeds on dilithium," he purred to continue, the warrior's red optics lighting up at that. "I ah... took it upon myself to prep a little test torpedo..."

"Doubtless Thundercracker helped the little monster," Starscream muttered under his

breath.

"Blitzwing? What's our missile launch capability?" without sparing a glance for the manic Constructicon he added as an afterthought, "We'll deal with your unsolicited enterprising later." Pulling up the weapons systems from behind a visored gaze, the hulking triple changer frowned. "Every bay out of commission but one." Megatron paused to consider this and with an almost sexual "Please the big gunsssss" accompanied by an equally brow raising bounce, Mixmaster waited impatiently.

"Which one?" Ignoring him.

"Upper deck 3-c." Megatron swore, turning back to the screen. Scavenger perked from fighting fires in the background, shoving his way in the view like a walking hair ball

"Let me do it, Lord Megatron!" He exclaimed, brushing the salt and pepper tangle from his eager young face. "You know I can-" Starscream cut him off frantically.

"We'll lose half the ship if we allow that menace to-"

"We'll lose **all** of the ship if we don't break away," Shockwave interrupted with that unnerving cyclopean gaze, seemingly never missing a chance to undercut the air commander. Wrestling with the decision for but an instant, Megatron raised his arm, the hopeful excavator looking on, a hand on his gestalt mate's shoulder.

"Do it," he commanded, and Scavenger was gone.

Activating the internal dimensional modulator, he sank through the floor, the lights in the deck below going out as he shifted, his body a stream of charge particles, shorting out everything they passed through . Phased out, as he called it, he was a phantom, tearing through the ship free as a ghostly specter, ionic thrusters engaged as he navigated through the constitution class ship easy as a clear sky. In his wake, the delicate systems died, and he took pains to avoid the more vital areas. Starscream swore as the lights on the bridge flickered, Shockwave working hard to reroute the power dispersal. Once inside the massive Constructicon lab, Scavenger grabbed the torpedo. Moments later he flew up through the cybertonium floor, his bounty cradled in his arms.

"_Loading the bay!"_ came the COM to Megatron at the same time Hook called out "Twenty five percent! They're going to start cutting the armor any moment!" Blitzwing watched the screen, for the status of the bay, internal systems whirring with a tension he didn't outwardly reveal.

The light blinked in ready status as Optimus Prime attempted another hail.

"Eat slag, filthy 'bots!" Blitzwing thundered, firing the sole functioning weapon of the Nemesis.

There was a tense silent moment as the missile fired as those on the bridge watched with anticipation. The Constructicons were on standby, and Astrotrain was still attempting to head full impulse towards the blue planet. They'd narrowly avoided another shot, and it seemed an eternity before their own artillery hit in a beautiful spray of blue. A whoop went up amongst the commanding officers as they watched the volatile nanites do their dirty work. The shield cushioned the ship and the retracting energy field carried the vicious bioweapon back into the confines of the ship.

"Rerouting more power to the shields, Lord Megatron. It will buy us more time in case we need it..."

"Hey, one eye! I don't barge into your creepy torture dungeon and tell you how to work!"

"I'm merely planning for every contingency. Your lot has a tendency to exaggerate your accomplishments."

The Nemesis was rocked again, and there was another moment of silence until Hook confirmed that for one more blow the shields held.

"We can't take another," he warned, shooting a nervous glance to the mercurial chemist. Starscream swore, giving a furious glance to the screen.

"How long is that going to take, Constructicon? At this rate there won't be anything left of the ship to salvage!"

"Fires on deck 4 and 2," Blitzwing added laconically.

"You're watching a beautiful scientific dance, flyboy. But I don't expect an undereducated seeker hotshot like you to see that," Mixmaster huffed. The Air commander was about to retort when Astrotrain brought the main display back to the darkened Autobot ship.

"Ha!" the chemist crowed, and a cheer went up from the entire Constructicon contingent.

"Fraggin' eggheads're gonna be insufferable," Astrotrain grumbled as he directed the wounded and damaged vessel to the bounteous planet.

"So what else is new..." from Starscream as Megatron mercifully cut them from the main display. "How long?" he asked louder.

"ETA Nine meta cycles."

"Shockwave?" Megatron directed towards the stoic tactical officer. The mech in question rose with a bow, violet hair falling down around his shoulders. He was the only one of them who could sustain himself without the need for energon to keep his organics functioning.

"I shall endeavor to keep the Nemesis on course while the rest regain strength, Lord Megatron." The gladiator nodded as he too rose.

"Then come, the rest of you. We have fires to put out. The Constructicons can see to any repairs the stasis pods might require and we shall sleep until we reach..." He looked to Soundwave then, that other's face obscured behind the large pink visor and white cloth pulled around the remainder.

"Earth, my lord."

* * *

"Gotta give 'em credit for style," Jazz remarked with a faint smile as the entire ship powered down. Even in the darkness, the sensors on his visor read the disapproving expression on Prowl's face.

"You **would **say that." The security officer shook his head with faint disgust. "This isn't a laughing matter. We need to get our systems back online and reengage: drag them back to the Sagittarius arm by force if necessary. Did you forget, they're wanted criminals throughout the galaxy? That we even let them go in the first place is a travesty."

"We ourselves are no better in the eyes of the rest of the universe, Prowl," Optimus chastised. There was silence on the bridge until the auxiliary generator kicked in. Prowl bristled. Jazz looked down at the Autobot insignia proudly branded on the back of his hand, considering and thoughtful. A vow to uphold the sanctity of life in the universe seemed almost perverse coming from creatures who fed on life energy of organic matter. Lions protecting the antelope from the hunter. He chuckled with uncharacteristic cynicism.

"They're headed for that terran planet," Cosmos said from the navigator's seat interrupting the wayward thoughts. "If we can get our systems fully functional, we can cut them off. The sensors indicate they're only moving at impulse."

A look of consternation was on his round face as he continued to glance at the screen. "Assuming we want to catch them," he finished softly, not daring to look at the others. The short mech absently fidgeted with the green mechanic's suit, dark red bangs falling over his face.

"Let them go?" Prowl exclaimed with rare fire. He slammed his palms on the console, causing Cosmos to rip the fabric, startled. He didn't meet the security officer's eyes. As if surprised by his own reaction, Prowl blinked. He was angry with himself for losing control, and stood, clasping his hand behind his back to stop the trembling. He seemed to stalk the bridge like a caged animal made to perform far too many tricks. "Out of the question," he snapped crisply, his firm conviction shining through.

Jazz also rose then, a strange counterpart to the security officer. He looked at those few in the upper echelons, taking an easy lean against the deck rail, gray arms crossed over his chest. His black, dreadlocked hair was pulled back into some semblance of order, officer's uniform unbuttoned at the top. Long dark fingers peeked out of the fingerless gloves Jazz donned as he drummed idly on his crossed forearms. Prowl stopped, ramrod straight, white hair impeccably groomed and slicked back, boots polished, hands gloved with the pristine white material unmarred by even a slight fade.

"C'mon, Prowl," he baited with a teasing smirk. "You don't get sick of all this useless slag? Chasing a bunch of thugs all over creation to protect a bunch of primitives that'll turn on us soon as they realize we're not any better?"

"Watch your tongue, officer," The security chief warned. "You're dangerously close to treason."

"Careful, sarge, you're starting to sound like Cliffjumper," Jazz laughed softly. He held his hands up in mock surrender as Prowl's face only grew darker. "Devil's Advocate, man. Relax. I'm just saying what the rest are thinkin'. You even read the morale reports Smokescreen sends across your desk? Or are you too busy polishing your boots?" Prowl stiffened even more, if that were possible. The air between them, as always, was thick with tension.

"Enough, both of you," Optimus interrupted, not liking the direction this was heading.

"Primus never said the right way is the easiest." His look was soft as he regarded Cosmos. "I understand, my friend. I know all too well how easy it would be to leave. I know the others too, are tired of nothing but fighting. There isn't a one of us who hasn't wondered... if the sacrifices are worth it. But what would we be leaving behind?" And it was always Prime who stood at the forefront when the first stones were thrown and led their faction to retreat without raising a hand in retribution. It was always Prime who seemed the feel the pain of those they couldn't save the most deeply. And yet the matrix bearer shouldered all of it without ever complaining. The navigator frowned, the conflict evident on his face as Optimus invoked the ages old "If we don't, who will?"

"Am I my brother's keeper?" Jazz asked unusually soft and all eyes turned to him. "Picked it up on one of the broadcasts the humans sent out."

"But are we?" Cosmos asked, expression tired and sad.

"Yes," came the strong declaration from Blaster seated at the communications display.

Jazz quirked his brow at the fiery-haired mech's interruption. So few knew why it was he fought so hard and so determined. Even Jazz had never quite been able to ferret that one out, but he never doubted for a moment.

"We **are** brothers." Optimus intoned, looked almost sadly at the small, skeptical number on the bridge. "We're not fighting this miserable war for ourselves, for the weak. We're fighting for them too."

"And if they don't wanna be saved," Blaster added with a soft punch of one hand into another, "Then we slag the lot of them."

"Then that's their own decision," Prime fired back sagely turning again to Cosmos. "This has gone far beyond the question of Eden. Megatron believes our strength, our power grants us free reign over those too weak to stop us. Can any of us live with the blood on your hands? Can you, Cosmos?" The navigator, torn, guilty, looked back to the screen silently. "Blaster, COM Perceptor."

With a jaunty waive, the communications officer complied, and the black haired scientist was suddenly on the screen, oblivious as he continued repairs in the engineering room.

"Perceptor!" Optimus called, and the slight man nearly leapt into the air as he whirled around. Facing the camera, one brilliant blue eye visible, the other obscured by an elaborate eye scope he smiled sheepishly.

"My apologies, Optimus. The microbes in the warp core have proved a most fascinating study. I can't help but marvel at the mad genius of such creatures. I see Mixmaster's signature all over them. The genome is almost reckless, unstable, but truly remarkable in their-"

"What's the status of our engines, Perceptor?" he interrupted patiently.

"Ah, yes the engines. Well, as I was saying, the microbes have been insatiable in their appetite for dilithium. It was only with Wheeljack's quick thinking that we were able to isolate the specimen and keep them from spreading to the rest of the ship. We had to use the liquid nitrogen on the core, I'm afraid to isolate it completely, else it would have spread to the auxiliary..." There was a faint nudge to his arm as Ironhide stepped forward to steer him back on course. "That is to say we too, have been relegated to impulse for the time being. But even at this range," he added brightening, "we should be able to contact Ultra Magnus-"

"No!" Optimus lowered his voice as the scientist jumped again. Ironhide let a hand fall briefly to the small of his back. "My apologies, Perceptor, but we don't wish to draw the Decepticon's further attention. If Megatron views a threat, he might contact Galvatron from the void and-" he trailed off, trembling. Eye widened, Perceptor could only nod. The old warrior leaned forward, a soft whisper of something indecipherable in his rugged pitch and the scientist relaxed.

"We need to warn the Earthlings," Wheeljack spoke up suddenly coming into view and with a faint bow, Perceptor took his leave. The older man's expression was serious as he lifted the goggles from his face, letting them rest atop his wild silver hair. "Prime, I know we've had this discussion before, but you remember Rigel 4?"

"Wheeljack," Prowl warned as the taboo subject was brought up.

"Please, Optimus," he begged, ignoring the censure. "We can't keep doing this! It's killing all of us little by little. I've said it before and again I'll say it, it's not our place but theirs! If we give them, the humans, the universe just enough of our own technology they can defend themselves!"

"Wheeljack, in the wrong hands..." Prowl cut in again.

"No! Frag it," he swore, "Why should more of our number fall? Give me a chance Prime, and I'll show you there's a better way!"

"It's too risky," Prowl answered in his stead, face set in a hard line.

"I wasn't asking you!" the mad scientist shouted, and the Autobot leader looked back at him silently. In that moment he looked every one of his ancient years. It was a proposition he never thought he'd approve and he knew that Prowl would likely never forgive him.

If there was one thing he knew better than anyone else, it was the basic fundamental difference that separated the two factions. No matter how brutal some of their own number, how erudite and charming some of the enemy, it all came down to such a basic, primal difference. Impulse control. They'd never just repair and leave even if that was their intent.

One of them - Primus how many times it stemmed from just one -would see a comely native, covet a ship, beg just one indulgence too many and be denied. There was no denying them. He shut his eyes briefly, still seeing the fires that had burned Rigel 4. If only it were just the fires. The acid had rained down from the sky that day in the primitive metropolis and the innocents scattered fearing the gods were bringing down their wrath. Not the gods, only Devestator. And when the bloodlust ran too high and they hungered for more, the outlying towns and tribes were razed, and the screams of the slowly dying were agonizing as the chemicals stripped away their world exploded around them like Armageddon and Prime found himself shaking at the memory. The Constructicon gestalt had truly lived up to its name that day : because Mixmaster held no currency for to buy the native candy... a delicacy their systems couldn't even process.

Prowl glared furiously at the underhanded invocation at one of the worst Decepticon brutalities. Wheeljack hardly looking any more glad of the victory. Prime declared, eyes shut: "So be it."

"I swear, Optimus I'll use the utmost discretion." There was no answer to that as the COM was cut and, shoulders slumped, Optimus Prime turned to Blaster praying that he could find the words to make the world listen.

"Begin Transmission."

"_People of Earth! You are all in danger! From the darkness comes a devil far greater than any evil ever perpetrated in human history, than any of the demons or bogeymen of legend. The monsters come to your world, and as they have destroyed so many others, yours too shall fall. They are the scourge of galaxies far beyond this, their names feared and hated throughout the cosmos! Do not be fooled by their lives or deceived by their promises! You cannot reason with them! You cannot hope to hurt them! If you turn away they will give chase! If you fight back they will annihilate you. If you surrender, they will show no mercy! Don't drop your guard; don't welcome them in and Primus..." _His voice broke here. _"Don't die"_

"_With this transmission is light! We are sending you some of our greatest secrets to aid your battle. Use them, please I beg of you. Do whatever you must to stave off the encroaching darkness! Help comes!"_

They knew not his name or face: only a voice scrambled by the darkness of space. They knew not, the two final words spoken as the auxiliary failed, and the transmission cut off. They knew nothing, but fear.


	2. Interlude I: March of the Black Queen

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended though I'd give my left tit for a Megatron vibrator _

Interlude I:

Starscream

The March of the Black Queen

_Milky Way Galaxy, Sagittarius Arm- Cybertron 900,000 BC_

The twin moons of Cybertron were already high in the sky when he approached the city of Kaon. He chose to walk; the skies were too heavily patrolled by Megatron's seekers. Well, some of them, he thought with a smirk. In any case, it gave him time to further organize his thoughts. He walked slowly, idly, as if her weren't about to bring the entire Decepticon rebel faction to its knees. He had time. Starscream was always early. His internal chronometer let him know that he'd have a few kliks to spare before action was required. Skywarp had wanted to cut things much closer, but then again, the other was hardly known for his impressive forethought. Ah, but the reckless dimbot would've gladly driven headfirst into the entire main defense line no matter the numbers.

Starscream loved that.

His steps were measured, calculating, and sultry. He had no audience except for himself but that was all he had ever needed. He rubbed the back of his scarred hand absently. To the pits with Skyfire. He flexed the fingers, watching the corded muscle of his forearm moving beneath the gunmetal gray exterior. He had to admit his old lover did fine work. He looked up, optics scanning the outer borders of the massive city state, targeting computers catching nothing but a few errant quadropeds. _Inconsequential_.

He watched his shadow on the ground, the elongated darkness on the earth stretching out like a guide home. He sneered. Home. There was no home. The ivory city of Iacon where he was birthed was nothing more than a point to be conquered. The dark city state of Kaon where he was reborn as Starscream was little better. Home used to be wherever Skyfire was: sentimental rubbish. But in the long years since he'd thrown away everything he'd ever cared for... home was nothing but a weakness. It seemed an eternity since he'd last set foot near Megatron's stronghold but when eternity stretched before him now, deathless and ageless, it was nothing. Still, the passage of time had been strange. There were moments alone in the dark when it seemed as if eons had gone by.

In reality, it had only been a few short metacycles since the rebellion against their oppressors had come to a bloody and final end. As Wreck-Gar had left with the last of the old blood from the planet's surface and the last surviving organic bipeds were culled only two leaders remained at the forefront of their cause. It wasn't often he thought of that day historic though it was: the twlight of one war eclipsed by the dawning of another. No one would ever believe that it was Optimus Prime who fired the first shot. _But he didn't fall as easily as he thought you would, did he, Prime? _ A smile crossed the warrior's face at the memory. It was a battle of juggernauts and when the smoke cleared, he could see both being carried off by subordinates, still struggling to their feet. That was the second time he'd seen Soundwave.

He thought little of the mysterious communications officer as he walked, instead examining the back of his hand as the city gates drew closer. The mark was indecipherable from any other Decepticon insignia. Skywarp had done amazingly accurate work. The pain, however from this particular marking was unlike any other that adorned his skin. The lifelong marker was not done with inks and needles and other things that would be wiped clean with little effort from a few nanites. No, the insignia went all the way down to a series of painful markings on the very endoskeleton itself. He flexed the hand, glad that the pain had receded enough that such an action could be done without a wince. _"Hurts like a son of a glitch, don't it? Old buckethead likes it that way,"_ Skywarp had remarked with a chuckle when the screaming began.

In the pain fogged haze, almost as bad as the spark extraction process itself, he'd looked up and seen Skyfire. The other with that hateful benign smile as if he were born to forgive every selfish transgression Starscream had committed. He hated that expression, the pitying, self righteous, noble smirk, and he cold hear himself in those moments lashing out, reaching with his free hand to damn the one who'd always held him back.

"_It's okay to need me... Ica-"_

"_Stop calling me that! Stop it! He's dead! I killed that weakling!" There was no one else now but Starscream, and as he prepared to lunge at the shade, he looked, optics blinking through the agony, seeing Thundercracker's dark head and eternally serious countenance. _

"_He's dead," the other seeker answered him with cold finality and Starscream blinked at him, coming back to himself and clasping the hand firmly with a smile._

Whatever propaganda the Autobot machine might spread about Decepticon loyalty - and however much of it might be true - they'd never let him down. He frowned as he let that errant thought slip out of his mind, the massive metal wall coming into view. Rumor had it the last of the organics died out to build the indefensible monstrosity and as the dying light of the primary star glinted off the polished walls, he believed it. The wall hadn't been there when he last visited, but he knew everything he needed to. He knew exactly how to get past that minor obstruction.

"_Status?" _he COMed to Astrotrain.

"_Ready when I get the signal,"_ came the answer and head high, Starscream approached the gate.

He saw no one, but he knew they were there, his hypersensitive scanners picking up the energy signals from the massive tower flanking the entrance. He saw the flash and neatly rolled to the side, the strafe making a clean line where he once stood. Rising again to his feet, he held up the back of his hand, letting the Decepticon insignia flash to the guards like a beacon. He tossed his head back, hand on one hip looking up with a smirk, adding an extra... tilt to his stance. Skywarp had briefed him well on the weakness of the two main guards. He watched two small armored figured drop from the strategic opening like two dogs to their prey. The one on the right landed half a klik before his twin, rising with an assessing expression. Both of them were lithe, diminutive mirrors of the other, the one on the right dressed in blue cyber armer, the strong, carefully engineered material fitted to his form.

Starscream didn't see any extraneous vents for ionic thrusters. But then again, he already knew they were dirtkissers: rudimentary thrusters for lift and distance, nothing else. The young man in red lifted the visor, and looked him him with pale gray eyes, a few strands of long lavender hair falling into his face. At a glimpse Starscream would have sworn they were sightless until the stare fixed on him. He'd caught sight of them the first time he'd ever set foot in Kaon and had mistaken them for children. Skywarp swore they were two of the most ruthless warriors in the Decepticon force. The former scientist fought back the urge to snort derisively.

"_They're the two nastiest, grabbiest little fraggers you'll ever meet. But don't be fooled by their appearance. I'd sooner cut off an arm than spar with 'em."_

As he studied the two twins, it was hard to keep Skywarp's words in his mind. Even before he'd... altered his height he stood taller than them. They were 168cm if they strained and hardly looked fit for the position. Yet they had stayed, vaunted and feared members of the Decepticons where he'd been tossed aside. It was all he could do to keep the faint smile on his face. He'd learned a long time ago never to underestimate anyone. He could tell even now the young man who held back was scanning him, the faint dark lines flickering across the internal visor screen. Let them scan. The real surprise had already been planted.

His own optics had completed their rudimentary read of the two, and he'd detected a few foreign bodies but nothing worrisome. In any case he should never have to find out.

"Haven't seen you around here before," The one in blue - Rumble? Frenzy? - drawled, circling him lazily. The one in red soon joined, the two surrounding him like sharkticons.

"Yeah, We'd remember someone like you." The other leered at him. He checked his internal chronometer to gauge how long he'd need to keep them occupied while the rest fell into position. _ETA five clicks._

"Lord Megatron's call to arms has reached far and wide across Cybertron," he answered with practiced grandeur. I come from the east to champion the Decepticon cause across the galaxy." He sunk to one knee, an arm across his chest. His head bowed submissively, calculating, waiting. He could practically feel the look the twins exchanged, the smile evident as Rumble spoke again.

"'That so?" came the query with some slight exaggeration.

"We don't let just anyone join our ranks," Frenzy added wetting his lips. He dared at that moment to run fingers over Starscream's shoulder and the muscles twitched involuntarily.

"Oh?" he asked feigning curiosity. Their intent all to obvious and he shuttered his optics as another hand wandered down the small of his back where the armor vented.

His optics remained focused on the ground as the opened again, his sharp hearing picking up the hushed, "Soundwave's gonna kill us if we..."

"Just look at him, bro..." He fought back a snarl as his head was abruptly jerked back, schooling his features impassively. He looked into those pale, ghostly eyes with a silent challenge of his own.

"We got a little... test we gotta give ya... 'fore we can open the gate." The little igyak - he knew now exactly why Skywarp called them that - tightened his grip, clawed fingers digging into his scalp. The brat smiled, a row of small sharp teeth prettily on display. Frenzy stepped next to him, the two standing almost obscenely close to each other at that moment and Starscream could sense the... heat.

Perfect.

"We gotta see just how much you can take," Rumble went on and Starscream looked up with smoldering red eyes. His head tilted to one side, the pull on his scalp more intense. He growled softly, showing his throat submissively, not missing the hand that moved from one brother's side to a ghosting touch along the other's thigh.

"That so?" he mimicked their speech, shifting slightly. "Shame you'll have to catch me first." He was cautious here as he growled softly - the ages old mating call an indicator of his intent - and struck the pressure point at the other's wrist. Released, he rose, swift and sensual in his movement as he danced just out of Rumble's reach towards the wall. Not too fast if if he were fleeing, but not too slow as if to be caught. H'd always enjoyed the chase, the attention, the desire in the eyes of those who pursued him. It hardly mattered from who.

He kept a sharp awareness of the proximity of the massive city wall even as he smiled inviting and danced just out of reach again.

"Too slow, boys,"came the taunt and with a little more flourish than was necessary he effortlessly flipped over one's head with a teasing brush to his face. Like an acrobat, his body corkscrewed as if the gravity on the surface were little more than an afterthought. He landed, spun again, and calibrated the wall once more before bracing himself for the inevitable. His long, fingers touched the smooth wall behind him, claws digging in slightly in spite of himself the high pitched rasp relaxing him.

_Relax, you've lost all reproductive function... nothing shall come of this. Assuming..._

"_ETA?"_ He COMed to his contact and was met with silence. So help the little fragger if Thunderacker's... "contact" failed to deliver: loyal to Megatron the lot of them.

"Gotcha," came the voice from one of them and with a half smile, half snarl he allowed his arms to be pinned on either side by the duo.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage," he murmured as deft little fingers unsealed the front of the pliable armor.

"That's just how we like it," the one on his left purred. _Where are you you little-_

"It's you!" came a sharp gasp and he met both of those eyes with a challenging expression. He knew exactly what it was they saw over his breast: Megatron's brand. He could still hear the overblown despot sneering as he had so long ago when they'd met.

_"Skywarp, what is this puny creature you've brought before me?" At the dismissive tone and insult, he straightened up easily enough. Never one to be down for long, Starscream answered in his place,_

_"I've come to serve you, Lord Megatron," once again his new voice, almost sniveling and weak annoyed him. Still, he pulled himself up to his full height and had to restrain himself upon hearing the laugh. He was, however, used to it after all. "We've sacrificed much and come a long way. We are eager to serve the cause-" He was cut off as the laughter grew louder._

_"You? Runt? You are gong to help us overthrow our enemies? I've thrown Javelins bigger than you!" He could sense Skyfire start to step forward, and he heard Thundercracker's warning with his heightened audio receptors. _

_"Better not. You might still have a chance but your friend there..."_

_"You listen here, you oversized brute!" he screamed in the same indignant tone he'd long grown accustomed to affecting amongst his critics at the science academy. "I have sacrificed far too much to be dismissed so easily! I'm far more a valuable asset than half the wastes of parts you have running around here!" Alienating everyone that might have been on his side, check. "If anything you ought to be on your knees thanking me for gracing this motley crew with my presence!" Hubris, check. "You want proof that I belong here? I'll show you proof!" Situation about to go critical, check. Skyfire stepped forward, waving off Skywarp's protests. _

_"I can hardly sit back while Ic- Starscream gets himself into trouble." He was about to shove his lover aside insisting he could handle himself when the grey warrior moved, a large hand around Starscream's neck. His eyes were wide and he struggled for a futile moment as Megatron spoke. _

_"Bold, Confident-" he dodged an wild angry shot from one of Starscream's lasers, "Brave, perhaps stupidly so. And yet, see how easy it was for me to bring you down." He threw him to the ground, large black boot stomping the arm which fired. Starscream let out a howl of pain._

_ "Sacrifice, runt? What would a pampered scientist know of the word? What does one of the privileged know about anything?" And there when Starscream's crimson eyes looked to his lover he watched as there was no movement. _You think I'm obsessed? You think this will cure my madness, my love? _He snarled as his arm was released and almost missed the draw of the sword and the flip of the hilt. Refusing to cry out again he merely watched with morbid fascination as the end became alight with an odd symbol. With a knee to his stomach to hold him even as he scrabbled with his free arm, Megatron undid the armor and merely smiled when Starscream spit in his face. "A slave. A nameless, faceless, worthless slave is all you'll ever be to the decepticon cause.." He screamed as the warrior branded him, screamed as if his very essence were being ripped from him and it wasn't until he finally stopped screaming that he realized he was no longer held down._

_ Skyfire was over to him in an instant ready to pick up the pieces, and was not surprised, when even crawling and crippled his hand was slapped away. _Am I disillusioned with him? Do you now have all my love and devotion as you used to?_ His eyes were cold. _

_"We're leaving, Skyfire," came the pained hiss as he struggled to his feet. The larger mech knew to simply remain still while the diminutive one clawed his way up purely on his own. His respirations, artificial though they were were obviously out of pain, and he felt the nanites working to repair the broken rod. _

_"You haven't seen the last of me," he swore in an angry tinny hiss, but already Megatron had turned his back. "No one turns their back on me..." he started to whisper, but Skyfire, sensing the way this was going seized him. What was one last unforgivable action, after all?_

As he prepared to attack, to try and recall everything Skywarp had told him about fighting the two he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"_It's time." _came the soft voice and he nearly jumped as he was drawn backwards into the wall. He had anticipated a feeling of matter sliding through him but it was as if the wall itself didn't exist as the mech behind him pulled him close. Before he could think to question further the charges buried deep beneath the wall by the same went off and the massive wall collapsed and fell around them. As he was released on the other side of the rubble he stole a glance at the 'con who strode past him back through the debris as if it were nothing but an illusion. A shock of long black hair streaked with white greeted him. The oddly slender constructicon- as he heard them called- bent down solicitously hands disappearing as if merely wading through water.

"The blast likely offlined them but just in case..." Starscream suppressed a shudder as he watched the two guards pulled only partway through the rubble. "It won't hold them long either way..." He turned and Starscream was shocked by how young he was slight, pretty, utterly useless... no... Megatron had no use for ornaments. Thundercracker on the other hand... "You better hurry," the one he finally remembered as Scavenger interjected into his thoughts. "Soundwave will be here any moment. I sure as slag ain't getting caught for you. Anyone who crosses Lord Megatron oughta get the slag pit if ya ask me." He huffed in irritation. "'cracker owes me for this," he mumbled to himself before sliding down into the ground like a phantom shade.

The rest of the perimeter fell in succession and he could hear the frantic cries of "Autobot attack!" Starscream laughed softly and with an arrogant toss of his head strode forward, reveling in the chaos around him.

_"Position?"_ that was Thundercracker, now diverting from his air patrol as the seekers rushed to extinguish fires and ferret out the enemy.

_"Passing sector 5-B", _He answered, the mental map of Kaon easily having been committed to memory. _"Blitzwing?"_ He queried.

_"Keeping old buckethead occupied in the colliseum. Megatron would rather die than lose face "Autobot" attack or not." _Perfect. It was that disgusting insufferable arrogance that would be the death of him. _And die he will. _He was getting closer to the main fighting arenas that Kaon had been famous for. And he was starting to get slightly more scrutinization even as the 'cons were struggling to put out the fires. The warrior's shoulders drew back even under the watchful, curious, eyes. He wanted them all to remember this- remember him. Starscream continued the long microbraided hair tied back, flying out behind him with the heat blaze of heat. His face was visible for all to see. _Memorize it, fools because soon it will be I, Starscream that stands at the head of this army. _The dying light glistened off his gunmetal skin and he added an extra sway to his stride.

But those meaningless soldiers were not what he cared about right now. He supposed that in some other life the new body he had worked hard to create would be a source of pride in the attention and admiration it drew, but not now. It was only Him, as it had been five years ago. _Too weak, am I? _ Today, like back then, he felt as if he could move mountains only now he knew the reality in the difference. Today whatever scrawniness may have remained after the initial operation had been worn away by years of battle and reformed into lean, tight muscle. The exposed area on his back where he had altered the cyber armor was oftentimes an alluring target, the patch bare from scapula to sacrum. Nine time out of ten it was that exposure that his enemies went for. He whirled as soon as he heard the shot, energy shield up. The laser fire deflected harmlessly as he fired an automatic shot back. The wall of the burning building had been no shield.

And yet it wasn't his shot that felled the attacker but one from far back. He analyzed the energy signature, matching to his databanks and he stilled. Soundwave.

"_I've never seen him fight, but there's some things a guy doesn't need to see to just... __**know**__. If you see Soundwave don't cross him. Don't engage him. I'd tell you to run for all the good it'd do. Just... don't turn your back, don't look away and for the love of Primus, __**don't blink**__." _There was a flicker, a brief fade to black as quick as a microsecond and there he was. _That's impossible, that's well over a hundred meters and-_

"I know you..." His eyes focused solely on the opaque visor, unable to scrutinize the strange mech with the purely synthesized voice. There was a white cloth which reach up to the end of that visor, the only visible part of his body a long dark blue plait of hair. He stood at eye level and yet was not wearing any armor. The uniform was a slightly lighter blue and even his hands were covered with white gloves. He wielded no visible weapon. He was dangerous.

This wasn't in the plan. Starscream smiled, those dark red eyes blazing with anticipation as he arrogantly cocked his head.

"That hard to forget me, is it?" he answered, his eyes not leaving the one who stalked him.

"Lord Megatron should have killed you back then," Soundwave stated with a faint hint of disapproval. "And you... should be thankful to have tasted his mercy. For I shall show you none." He didn't allow himself to blink and yet nonetheless the communications officer was gone and he felt the heat of the cohesive light blade to his throat. His own hand held the other's wrist acting purely on instinct. He was still, collected, his internal systems remained homeostatic.

"They're under the wall," he said, feeling the blade heat intensifying to his throat painfully.

"What. Did you say?" His grip intensified, the other far stronger than he appeared, and it was all he could do to keep the searing blade from piercing his throat. He'd had a wild hunch about the two by the wall and the tension in that electronic voice only confirmed it.

"I suppose their spark chambers might hold but..."

"They'll live," the other answered tersely -convincing himself- and Starscream knew that Soundwave was going to cut his head off.

But that distraction was just long enough.

The ground shook again enough for the communications officer to lose balance and Starscream caught the arm throwing Soundwave over his shoulder. The skin on his palm retracted quickly and he had the deadly weapon pointed at the other's head in an instant. He brought a shield up as the molten rain fell from the sky, and curiously took in the sight of the prone mech. He'd made no move, raised no shield, and yet he took no damage even as the scalding rain fell. Starscream's optical sensors were just refined enough to catch a faint flicker, as if Soundwave were in two places at once, the outline of his body blurred slightly.

"Autobot attack!" The cry rose up from the city, resounding and resonating from others as the fires begun to spread and the moment between them was broken.

"You should do something about that," the seeker offered with a smirk. Astrotrain had delivered beautifully, and only he and his co conspirators knew the true cause of the explosion. The massive amounts of water combined with the the molten metal of the smelting pits had caused the glorious explosion. He heard the near imperceptible snarl from the ground as Soundwave realized that he would need to reign in the scattered masses. Starscream's laser was still train on him, but he wouldn't fire unless the other decided to continue their fight in lieu of rallying the troops. Soundwave was never lax in his duty however and he rose graceful, arrogant, dusting off the pristine white pants of his uniform.

"You'll regret this," was all that was said before he left.

Starscream chuckled darkly to himself. He was no longer the center of attention as the ants scurried around them and he almost danced at the carnage. Let Soundwave's surveillance continue to watch. Let Megatron and everyone else see who it was -with but 4 soldiers and a brilliance to make mortals weep- that brought down the great Decepticon empire and claim it for his own. _I win. _He'd thrown away what he thought mattered most to him, yet found there was plenty to sustain him. It was enough for an eternity. Power, ageless beauty, strength. It would all be his.

As he picked up his pace, he could see the arena, once in the distance coming closer. It had not been engulfed in flames, but the fires were spreading and those less worthy were running out in fear. Let them. Let the fire consume him as well. There was nothing else that existed in his world but Him. He ignored those who fled and made his way through the opening. He kept his weapons sheathed, the specially modded cohesive light weapons remained inactive where they would normally protrude from his forearms: his "wings" he had dubbed them. Skywarp and Thundercracker had been similarly outfitted- they were a trine, after all. He supposed he should have waited, but they would come soon enough. He maneuvered through the inside, up the stairs. He wouldn't do himself the indignity of using the underground gladiator entrance this time around.

He emerged on the lowest tier, but that was fine. He was still high enough to make out what he needed. Of course with the carnage going on, Megatron and Blitzwing were the only two left actually sparring in the arena. He noticed that around him there were plenty of stragglers moving around the burning stands to observe. Good. These were the ones he wanted to bear witness. He stepped up to the edge and planted a firm foot on the rail ignoring those around him who gave slight jeers. The hell with them. He watched the scene, allowing himself a few indulgent moment to drink in the sight of Megatron battling the equally massive Blitzwing. Although a fine specimen in his own right, the heavily muscled sandy blonde warrior had never held much interest for him- he was far too base. However one thing he was was ambitious, and spending the rest of his life as Megatron's favorite sparring partner was rather limiting. Starscream allowed himself only another moment to watch the two beasts in their primitive combat until Blitzwing glanced up and met his eyes. He smiled and then fired a single shot into the sky. That was the signal.

He leapt down from the stands and in the slight distraction, Megatron was seized from behind. It was a familiar strategy and the gladiator, acting of years of instinct flipped his opponent on his back. However, Blitzwing did not immediately rise to his feet knowing what was coming. It was then that Megatron looked up and saw the other figure standing in the midst of their battle. Starscream stepped forward slowly , deceptively slender yet muscular, arms at his sides to as not to arouse suspicions. Still, if Megatron had even half the sense and instinct that he was famed for, he already knew there was something suspicious about the character.

"Megatron," he rasped in the electronic voice he'd come to accept as part of his new identity. It carried. He was rather fond of that part. "You don't remember me, but I remember you, old man." He smiled nastily, and stopped in place some fifteen feet from the furious gladiator.

"You disrupt my battle, for this nonsense?" The dismissal infuriated him. Did he not see everything that was going on. Starscream's optics burned with rage, and without so much as a glance at Blitzwing to give away his position, he discreetly held out two fingers.

The leader's leg was seized and as he turned to lambaste his prone opponent, Starscream struck. The null ray was fired in a single quick shot from his finger, and as Megatron' electronics went into system shock, the subverted gladiator grabbed his fallen leader keeping him erect against his body's will. Starscream took his time, circling Megatron, examining, gloating, lusting. His work truly was marvelous.

"I don't need any ridiculous battles, or play fighting in some broken down arena to cement my position, Mighty Megatron." he mocked, drawing closer. The crowd had fallen completely silent now and all attention was on him. He soaked it up and basked in it with an ecstatic expression on his face. _"Come down, it's time," _He sent to his co conspirators. It wasn't long before Skywarp and Thundercracker landed behind him. Perfect. He continued.

"You see this, buckethead? Your troops are mine." he gave a grand wave. "Your city is mine." he walked up to the one who still stood, disgustingly taller than him and Blitzwing dropped the limp form to his eye level. He smirked. "**You** are mine. So let's see what all of that entails, yes?" His slender fingers deftly removed the signature helmet that adorned the leader's head and gave an appreciative once over to the short, dark gray hair. "Hmm... I might just keep you around after all, as my pet." His eyes slid up to Blitzwing. "Drop him." The proud warrior fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Starscream disdainfully rolled him onto his back and then took a somewhat coquettish step over top the large body. He knelt down, lithe frame straddling the form with a laugh, almost a giggle really, but who was going to question the one that fell Megatron. It was a ridiculous indulgence, but Megatron wasn't going anywhere, and the fires were beginning to be contained. "Yes, a rather vicious pet, but all the same. You belong to me, now." It **was** a ridiculous indulgence, to be sure, but for the mech who'd haunted his dreams, consumed his life, and every waking thought, it was never enough. He leaned in closer, feeling the warm breath on his face. "The name is Starscream, pet,"he mocked with a hard slap to that strong jaw. "Don't you forget it."

He was far too excited and wound up, and though his desire was rather evident, he didn't need to give the other the satisfaction of making him lose control. Besides, Thundercracker was shooting him a nervous look while Skywarp was poorly restraining his laughter. Starscream stood, and walked out facing everyone. Not of course before giving a final kick to his fallen victim. His bare back was turned towards Megatron now, but he didn't care. He, Starscream, had won. It was a most satisfying feeling. He raised his right arm, for all to see the Decepticon insignia that was on his hand. Night had finally fallen, but the lights in the colosseum and the waning fires were more than enough to see the mark with their eyesight.

"My fellow Decepticons! Megatron has fallen! I, Starscream am your new leader! Let this age of antiquity end!" He shot a disdainful look over to the form; he thought for the briefest of moments that he saw movement, but that was impossible. His null rays were effectivve for at least a good twenty five kliks in the strongest of victims. He continued. "Let this usher in a new age of warfare, of technology, of intelligence! Let us cast off these shackles of barbarism and-"

"Starscream!" He turned upon hearing his name being called by Thundercracker but it was already too late. He hadn't even heard the scuffle between Megatron and Blitzwing, but it was apparent that said scuffle was too short to even be coined as such. His eyes had barely processed the injured form before he was thrown back from the blast of the fusion cannon. His armor having absorbed the brunt of the impact, the force of the shot being held in check caused him to be thrown back into the wall hard. He fell to his knees, grimacing at the pain of the impact, quickly rising again, this time with full weapons. The barrel of the fusion cannon was looking him right in the face as he did so. The rage in his eyes was palpable. To have victory snatched from his grasp by this hated, marvelous specimen was...

"Impressive," came the murmur too low for anyone else to hear. There was confusion as his eyes shifted from the weapon to the one who wielded it. He was hatefully aroused. "You should have finished me off when you had the chance." The voice turned low again and he bit his lip out of frustration, meeting that penetrating gaze. "Treacherous, cunning, beautiful... and yet, you'll never get what you want," came the taunt as he was released.

He seethed, and was about the fire when Megatron turned his back, but then the loud declaration came. "You all would do well to learn something from him! Report for duty in the morning, second in command, Starscream. We'll see if you're half as competent on this side of the city walls." He watched the form retreating, a mixture of anger, humiliation, strange pride, and that desire that had drawn him way back when. He regained himself quickly, knowing how 'well' the news would go over. Sure Megatron may have just left him to the pack to be devoured, but he would prove himself. He would triumph, and in the end it would be he who stood on top. _You think they'll rip me apart, don't you, bastard?_ His energy weapons were unsheathed again and at the ready, lasers and null ray already on standby. He moved to stand in the center of them all, proud and unafraid, deserted except for his two wingmates. Astrotrain had bid a predictable departure, but he didn't need them. He shot a smirk towards the two who had never abandoned him, both looking eager for the melee.

"Who's first?"


End file.
